Autostereoscopic 3D display technology has become more mainstream in recent years, which may be due to the convenience of achieving 3D effects without wearing glasses. The ability to switch between 2D and 3D display modes is important to autostereoscopic 3D displays. 2D/3D switchability allows for display of 2D content that does not include any 3D content, as well as display of 2D content together with 3D content (e.g., the display of a 3D object together with a 2D text description).